


Lies

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [77]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, Angst, Betrayal, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, Hugs, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Beetee feels betrayed by the Capitol. And also naive to have ever trusted them in the first place.[Prompt 77 – Lies]





	Lies

This isn’t what they were promised. Beetee knows it is naive to even think the Capitol would keep their promise, but he still believed it a little bit. He believed it enough to feel reasonably safe.

But they have broken their promise. And now they aren’t safe anymore. Because this Quarter Quell will use existing victors.

He never expected life to be normal again (because nothing is normal; you can’t go back to normality after you were put in an arena as a teenager and were forced to fight to the death); he knew life as a victor means visits and mentoring and your name always being known in the Capitol. He knew Haymitch was correct, that you never escape the Games.

But they were meant to be safe. Being a victor keeps you immune from the Hunger Games, even if your name is called again. At least, that is what they were told.

But what they were told is a lie. Beetee feels sick as they watch Snow announce the horrible twist for this Quarter Quell, his stomach cramping almost like it did when his name was called all those years ago. Because Three has such a small pool of victors, it is very likely he or Wiress will be sent back into the arena.

“They lied,” Wiress mutters, and a tear runs down her face.

“They lied,” Beetee says, and they cling to each other as they watch the announcement, hating the Capitol for bringing all this back.

 

* * *

 

When their names are called at the reaping, they don’t cry. Their faces are stony and firm as they step forwards and let the escort take their hands. Beetee doesn’t even know if he can cry. He’s just numb with hatred for the Capitol.

Because they lied. They aren’t safe.


End file.
